why the hell do i miss math?
by CharlieRubySophia
Summary: this is hunter!puck but features the supernatural brothers. it was a tuesday that meant maths fist or for puck that meant sleep in the nurses office first but today maybe he should have gone to maths because that was not cherry slushy!swearing & gore.
1. Chapter 1

it was a tuesday, well i think it was i cant really remember that well i don't want to

remember that well anyway it was (most likely) a tuesday meaning that maths was my first lesson of the day or should have been really all i ever did was fake a headache and sleep in the nurses office.

it was a bad day right from the word go firstly my alarm clock went off too late meaning i had five minutes until i had to be in school and it took 6 to actually get their not that i was really that bothered or anything but i did promise berry i would try to turn up at school on time and she was gonna flip when i didn't "noah eli puckerman get your behind down here now your worse then your father" _o shit, not this again _that was the second bad thing. my ma always had a habit of say things about my dad see when i was nine he packed up and left us me my ma and my two year old sister delilah we got on with it but my ma couldn't ever let us (me and my sister) forget about it she was always dad this dad that "oh noah your just like him when you do this that or the other" basically she made it almost impossible not to hate her guts and to make it worse she wouldn't ever tell us why he left or she would say some cryptic shit that even my sister didn't get like "he went of to carry on the family business " or "he thought we weren't important as his job" and as far as i know we don't have a family business when he left he didn't have a job.

"your late again" the woman behind the front desk hisses glaring at me i shrugs and walk past not even bothering to make any excuse's. in the corner of the hall i see a pretty girl who i hadn't seen at school before and flash her a smirk and a wink she looks unfazed and rolls her eyes and for a small second i could have sworn they went black but it must have been the light as they were now definitely blue i turn away from the strange girl and head straight to the nurse. "um i have a headache can i s-" the nurse swirls and interrupts me "just go and lie down i don't even care anymore" _what a good nurse _i think sarcastically before plopping on to the bed with a drawn-out sigh and shut my eyes.

"I'm just going out for a few seconds" _yea i really do not give one_"ok then"i reply "don't touch anything and don't go wondering about" _ok I'm not three i can control myself and i don't have anywhere else to be _"don't sweat it" i say calmly she just nods and walks out of the room humming softly to herself, she was not a young woman but she wasn't yet middle-aged and she was slightly tubby but had a pretty face and almond like eyes and today she seemed in a better mood practically glowing with... what? joy

excitement..maybe, _today i just don't want to think._

normally i wasn't one to worry but today i was the nurse had said a few secs but when she wasn't back by half an hour i was suspicious because even normally the copier didn't take this long and she wouldn't think about leaving me in a medical room for more then 10 minutes with god knows what in the draws. i let out a huff before standing up bored of waiting i made my way over to the door and stepped out slowly walking down the corridor. what the hell where is everybody? smack! is the sound my back makes as i hit the floor landing in a puddle of sticky red substance dear lord please just be a slushy it was most definitely not a slushy it was warm and had a thick consistency not a cold and lumpy one, i tip my head to the side and see lying there the pale and dead face of the nurse. _oh,why the hell don't i go to maths?_


	2. Chapter 2

a laugh shatters my thought pattern i look up and see the blue eyed girl from earlier,except she has red eyes as in red like no white or pupil just red and a large malicious smirk. _calm down puck its nothing nothing at all so stay calm _"sorry about the mess the dogs haven't learnt how to use a mop yet" she smiles again _dogs what dogs what the fuck woman _"all right creepy girl what kind of a trick is this c'mon was this mrs. smiths idea cuz I'm never in math's" she looks confused then she just smirks again "this is not a trick" _oh god I'm dreaming ok I'm definitely dreaming._

_wait i know something about this that book my dad's book had something in it um devils trap salt guns an all that shit err fuck why don't i ever remember things when i need to? _"whats wrong are you scared?" she coo's a pitying smile on her face _yes I'm scared your fucking gonna kill me and I'm lying in pool of my school nurses blood, I'm in a pool of blood shit I'm gonna throw up _"who are you?" i gasp out trying not to puke "you can call me Lilith" she laughs ok gotta run "thats great and all but ill just be go-" i run darting in the same direction i came in then i hear it a low growl and a bark and i just run as fast as i can.

_oh shit oh shit gotta keep running cant stop fuck they're fast _i feel warm breath on the back of my legs and that makes me run faster then before until i cant hear anything over the pounding of my heart. i see the front doors and run towards them "what are you doing? puckerman" the woman at the desk yells after me and i just about see two guys stepping out of figgins office before I'm out the doors and still running. i notice a nice looking car on the edge of the car park i cant hear the dogs anymore so i take a chance and stop running. i feel no teeth sinking into my leg. _damn what am i meant to do with this shit._

_ok not hard all i have to do is find some kinda weapon and hope to god i don't die thats cool right? yea didn't think so! _i walk slowly around the side of the bins next to the bleachers in the skanks smoking area looking for a window _heh I'm breaking into school thats a first_, i see the food tech window and let a small grin onto my face. i clamber up onto the bins and look in _nobody in there? good! _i slid myself through the window and jump to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

i grab the first knife i see that happens to be the sharpest one _well thats something _i think to myself I'm still not sure what I'm going to do. _but hey only live once...i think. _i slip through the door looking around its halfway through second period now which means that 'Lilith' must be a quick cleaner or there would be cops swarming around the place. _come to think about it carrying a knife around when your covered in blood is not the smartest thing you've ever done puck_. i decide that the aduditriom is the best place to set everything up as theres so many entrances i draw a 'devil trap' as my dad called it in his bookie-thing on the floor its a five pointed star with a circle around it _crap i hope i drew that right, god why cant i just be my dad and run?._

"oy, ugly" 'Lilith' swirls fury in her red eyes "catch me if you can!" i yell over my shoulder as i run away its not long until i hear her feet pounding after me. i skid almost sliding over on what is definitely a grape slushy as its outside Rachel's locker _at least she likes the flavour _only a little more then i run into the large room and hear an angry 'scream'? more like a wail or cry "trust me boy you don't want to do this" _yea i know _"wow are you really that stupid?" _why yes, yes i am _"maybe" i shrug _ok puckerman you have a knife just stab her and run _i tug the knife out of my pocket making her smirk "put that anywhere near me and i swear you will regret it" _what can she do? uh oh yea all of my friends are within a mile of her and the dog things _"i think i do" i take a step forwards "no,because if you do i will kill all of you're friends" _well actually mike Artie and sam are the only ones who would think of me as a friend but... Ok puck not the time to think about how sad your life is._

"hey bitch, taste this" a voice from behind 'Lilith' booms around the acoustics picking it up and spitting it out louder before a shape throws a bucket of something onto the red eyed woman making her scream and fall to the floor the 'shape' turns to look at me and stepsinto the light to show a man in his early to mid twenties and has short spiky brown-blonde hair and green eyes" you ok man?" he asks concern in his tone "no" i gasp out as now that the danger is gone i realise what the dried red stuff covering me is and fall on to my knees puking my guts out (but if anybody asks later that did not happen) "whoa dude" the man says gripping onto my shoulder "she had a ring" i gasp out only just realising what i had missed earlier on the nurse had an engagement ring "oh god" i can feel tears coming "fucki didn't know her name" i blink away the tears and stand up holding the seat in front of me tightly then i allow myself to think. _what the ever-loving fuck?_


	4. Chapter 4

finale

"so how have you been?" i ask my drink cool and amber resting loosely in my palm "dadsdead" dean says back his voice gruff with barely concealed sorrow "damn bro I'm sorry" i reply because shit i don't know what to say i mean if it was my dad id say good riddanceand leave it at that but i don't think dean would really take that to well " s'not you're fault"he grunts turning away towards the wall. i don't speak for a while thinking then say "its notyours either so don't go beating yourself up about it yeah?" he grins back at me before

tipping his bottle back and downing the cold beer.


End file.
